Square
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: To love is complecated but in this case its more complecated than many think. plz review.
1. The start

Hermione's P.O.V

I knew he liked me from the very start the way he looked at me, or more gazed at me. Draco but I never liked him, I mean I hated him but never liked him. But now I'm so tired I could sleep standing up but I have to keep on revising I have to stay here till he is gone Harry I mean. Now I do like him, really like him. But I can't let him see me like this with frizzy hair and sweaty face.

Draco's P.O.V

She is nice, clever and beautiful. But I don't know what to do so I will keep on teasing her to hide my real feelings. I can see her from the other side of the shelves hair flicking down her back. She's hiding from someone, oh yes, Mr Potter everyone's favourite boy. She prefers him from anyone else just because he is in Gryffindor. Stupid Gryffindor if there wasn't a Gryffindor she would be in Slytherin my house and would be mine. But, oh year, so would Harry Potty. Damn.

Harry's P.O.V

The phoenix can never die, isn't she amazing. No. The phoenix can never die their life is endless... Oh scrap this Ginny why can't you leave my thoughts alone, your beautiful hair and shiny eyes. For goodness sake, what about Hermione her amazing smile and extremely clever brain. How do I choose, no don't need to worry really its easy Ginny...

Ginny's P.O.V

I wonder where harry is probably in the library as his O.W.L.S. are coming soon, I suppose that's where Hermione is as well, she likes harry. Let her have him I don't like him, but Draco that's a different matter completely. If he weren't a Slytherin I would be going out with him for ages now. But he likes Hermione Lucky git why can't she go out with either harry or Ron both of them like her.

* * *

**A.N. this will be a number of short chapters to be updated ****regularly. Pretty please review... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V  
Really Seamus, learn it's not protificas totalas it's protificas totaaarlus. Otherwise you will blow up your hair again. Wow his scar is impressive, his black hair falling across it in a neat swish, god I want him. Look away Hermione, why is Malfoy looking at me like that it's almost as if he likes me, but I want harry. Kinda NOWish that would be nice, to have him by tonight in the common room me and him, in the corner...Damn there's the bell double...sugar...muggle studies, I really should give it up. I have to leave him; he has fortune faking, with hoax Trelawney. I'm glad I gave it up, a pointless exercise except the proximately to the ones next to you. Should I... no...I could never miss a lesson.

Draco's P.O.V  
Oh she is beautiful, sitting there bathed in light from the high windows. But she is gazing at Potter not me... Oh look, look, She looked at me voluntarily without a growl! Beautiful angel look again, should I walk past or stay to see her face again... But no the bell's gone and off she goes with Potter and Weasel-bee. Stupid, stupid, stupid... Why do I have to be a slytherin, why can't I be a Gryffindor. Or can she be a slytherin. Yes that would be perfect then Weasley and Potter have no brains so i win. Ha serves them right, how do i get her into slytherin...

Ginny's P.O.V  
There he is gazing a Hermione not me, I wonder do we share thoughts does he realise that I don't support Gryffindor, I lose points on purpose so I get to see his smile when slytherin wins. Not fair. Should I jinx Hermione she taught me a few good ones her fault, she taught me them not me. Her fault...Would Fred and George set up a portable bog for me to sink her in...Nar they like her and Harry. I like harry, Ron, Fred and George i like all of them but not Hermione because she gets preference over me. Humf, there goes the bell and he's walking over...Yes he's going to talk to me.

Draco's P.O.V  
I guess I will have to ask Ginny then, she is also pretty but not like Hermione...I swear she likes me. Tell you what I will ask her where Hermione's lessons are, she should know if not I will have to ask wealsilbee... Damn she doesn't know and she looks well depressed. Should I ask her to accompany me in hogsmead, maybe ask her out instead then at least i can have a girlfriend and the slytherins like her invite her down to our common room even, just because she loses points.

Harry's P.O.V  
He is talking to her... My ginny and draco malfoy is flirting with her. I mean I knew the slytherins like her but not his much only to the point they are friends. I will sort this today, now by hogsmead on Valentine's Day. I will take her to hogsmead and ask her out. Done sorted time to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny's P.O.V  
I wish I had a valentine, not just anyone. I want Malfoy, shut up Binns you old g*t...you don't teach anyone only claton and Hermione perfect Hermione who Malfoy prefers over...ME! Why can't i be a year older and ask him out or him just ask goblins and great, sugar binns has done it again flew though us to imprint what he just said on some of our minds. Not FAIR!

Harry's P.O.V  
Foggy mind...Froggy mind...Froggy mind...What the hell, Batty Trawlany should put out that fire and open some windows, or at least let me leave, damn 40 minutes left of sweltering boredom. I wonder what Ginny's doing...thinking of me? I hope she is in her perfect head on her perfect body...I wish...

Hermione's P.O.V  
Rather fascinating, completely boggling how they do it, talk about harry for entire lesson, do they ever shut up or is it just _harry this _and_ harry that_. I suppose I can't talk but never mind. Concentrate and the teacher Hermione...concentrate.

Ron's P.O.V   
Is it okay to fancy your best friend, suppose it could be...Or not...Possibility...depends. Well i do, sort of, Hermione is CUTE. Her hair, brains and muggelality. Harry likes someone and i can guess who. Hermione well I'm going to get there first! But malfoy isn't right either he isn't insulting her or jinxing her or anything just looking or more staring at her. I saw him at breakfast...hummmmmmm...


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's P.O.V  
I felt her stare on my back. I can't believe I did it asked Ginny Weasley out. All the slytherin's love me the gryiffindor's hate Ginny and she has asked the headmaster if she can join slytherin...FOR ME! But Hermione is ignoring me. Is that a sign of love? If it is I love you too Hermione, if not please love me. Oh I can't eat I feel too love sick over Ginny. I will go and study in the library...

Ginny's P.O.V  
My dream has occurred I'm the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. But my father, oh scrap him. Mother, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Dad...

Harry's P.O.V  
HE asked her out! HE kisses her behind the lockers! I can't belive Ginny MY Ginny is Ginny Malfoy...No it must be a bad dream, or a rumour that doesn't exist. Like that one about Charlotte and Ben fancying each other...Yes like that one but it has some truth, They are friends...I DO like Ginny and Draco Malfoy DOES, like MY GINNY! Not fair, let's go study in the library...

Hermione P.O.V  
The library a place of calm and quite. Great Jupiter what is that noise? Sounds like Draco Malfoy and ummmmm...Harry? Well that's a normal noise that pair arguing. Is that Ginny? Probably backing up Harry against Malfoy but is that Ron I can hear as well. Insulting Ginny? This doesn't sound right. It sounds like Ginny is backing up Malfoy and harry is insulting Malfoy but not Ginny. Ron's gone quiet, is that lavender I can hear as well. Giddy aunt this is a big fight...

Lavender's P.O.V  
Ronald please, Ronald stop fighting and come with me. I love you so please. Why is Ginny with Malfoy backing him up? This is rather perculiar

Ron's P.O.V  
Lavender stop pulling my arm. Malfoy get a life and don't you dare put an arm around my sister. Oh my god he has. That's it Malfoy you will get it now. Hermione get off, oh...Hi Hermione ermmmm. I'm okay really I am...ermmmm awkward...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's P.O.V  
I felt her stare from across the Common Room. I could go upstairs but then I would have to pass her eyes and I couldn't. All I did was punch Malfoy in the face and that should make her laugh not punch me back. Fred and George had then grabbed her arms and hauled her off, me and Ron went under the cloak to the hospital wing. It makes no sense. As when F & G next saw me they told me she isn't talking to any Weasley's and is never in the common room apart from when she hangs out with the 'Draco appreciation club' or DAC for short. They are ignored by the Gryffindor and hated by all except the slytherins. I still don't understand the standings between me and Ginny. I will have to find out why she did that. Maybe I could ask Cho...

Hermione's P.O.V  
My proximity to Harry makes me have goose pimples. I still can't believe yesterday. Me, Harry, Ron, Fred & George, Lavender and Parvati are sitting around a table in the corner, debating Ginny's behaviour yesterday. Well no Me and Harry are silent, I don't know why I'm just not very talkative. I can't explain my life but I've decided that my parents are going to be a pain when it gets to the point where Harry and I go travelling in search of Voldermort. Because it will happen, whether Ron comes or not. He will probably be _snogging_ Lavender in some corner somewhere so won't come...

Ron's P.O.V  
Lavender get OFF! I don't like you. I like Hermione but she...doesn't...like...me. I suppose Parvati is okay...I suppose. Oh damn look who it is the DAC is back from tie signing with Malfoy. The old git he deserves what Harry gave him.

**Fred's P.O.V  
****Fight, fight, fight, fight! Go Ron! No get down Harry. Whhhooooo... good hit to the face there from Ginny to Harry**

_George's P.O.V  
__and Ginny is squaring up to Ron and...Yes... He did it all is over Ronald Weasley had put Miss Ginny Malfoy in a full body bind curse. _

**Fred's **&_George's _P.O.V**  
****and what's this? Miss I Gurtrud it pulling out her wand**

_This could be fatal_

**That first year can't hurt a 5th year**

_And ohhhhhhh..._

**She missed with 'Wingardiam Leviousar'**

_Best retort ever that one_

Draco's P.O.V  
Giradium... That should do it ah ha that's her window; I did say I would meet her outside at 6:00 precisely its now 6:00 perfect that's her... I could recognise her red hair anywhere...


End file.
